


Supernatural Tribute- Carry On Wayward Son (Remix Song)

by egoismt



Series: Supernatural Tribute Fanvids [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fanvids, Kansas, Other, Remix, SPN - Freeform, SPNFamily - Freeform, Song: Carry on My Wayward Son (Kansas), characters only show in fanvids' covers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:53:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28157127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egoismt/pseuds/egoismt
Summary: My tribute to the SPN, cast & crew. This took me about two days to remix the BGM, and edit. I used two beautiful cover versions (links below) of this meaningful song. Hope you'll like it. Enjoy! :)為紀念 SPN 15 年長跑，感謝演員和劇組，花了兩天 remix + 剪輯完成的作品。把兩首很美的翻唱版本（連結如下）做點編排，希望各位喜歡~ ^^
Series: Supernatural Tribute Fanvids [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062830





	Supernatural Tribute- Carry On Wayward Son (Remix Song)

**Slower Version BGM 慢速版本 BGM：**

  
**Subtitles 字幕：**

English / Chinese BGM lyrics 英／中文 BGM 歌詞  
  


**Related Fanvids 相關作品**

Normal Version Fanvid 正常速度版本 Fanvid：  
<https://youtu.be/GIACeuwjtFo>  
  


Slower Version Fanvid 慢速版本 Fanvid：  
<https://youtu.be/187l97b3iyU>  
  


**Related Fanvids Playlist 相關作品播放清單**

<https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLLttIMdZhz5W-dbwvLhu5XyIAR_e-DUuO>

<https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLLttIMdZhz5VlwtGET351V-oxUMFDV4AL>

<https://space.bilibili.com/1534665633/channel/detail?cid=161733>

<https://www.instagram.com/egoismht07/channel/>

  
**Tv Show:** #Supernatural

 **Software:**

VideoPad Professional v8.99  
Audacity v2.4.2  
格式工廠 v5.5.0

 **Cover photo edited from:** Jensen Ackles' Instagram / TV GUIDE

 **Original songs from:**

Carry On Wayward Son Lullaby [Male Version + Lyrics]  
<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pBo9aCrdjpY>

Carry On Wayward Son-Shawn Lewis  
<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PmqCp5nEdmU>

  
#CastielForever #SPNFamily #SPN #Remix #Fanvid #Carry On Wayward Son #Kansas #Supernatural


End file.
